


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxceit - Freeform, Blood, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Death, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Drabbles, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Lamp - Freeform, Loceit - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Moceit - Freeform, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Past Abuse, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Romance, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Self-Harm, Sexual Jokes, Sexual comments, Suicide, Swearing, The ships are unpredictable to be honest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Virgil/Roman/Patton/Logan - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, even though most of it is probably gonna be Prinxiety and Logicality, idk yet, logicality - Freeform, more tags will probably be added, moxiety - Freeform, nerds, royality, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: *REQUESTS OPEN!*Welcome to a book filled with Sanders Sides Drabbles that I write when I can’t be half-assed to write a proper one shot! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments on any Drabble!Each chapter will have the genre (fluff, angst, or smut) and the list of warnings written in the notes.





	1. Kiss • Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply.

"That was... the first time I've ever kissed anybody," Logan admitted breathlessly; his breath being knocked straight out of his body from the incredible sensations that the kiss had sparked through him. Patton smiled at him. 

"Well, I'm delighted to be your first!" Patton smiled giddily, his hands wrapping around Logan's shoulders. 

Logan's mind was elsewhere, though. All he could think about was those soft lips of his boyfriend pressed up against his, displaying his love in a way Logan never thought that he would enjoy. 

He gazed into his boyfriend's eyes for a few seconds- and his boyfriend gazed right back- before uttering;

"Can we do that again?" 

Patton smiles happily, nodding enthusiastically. 

"With pleasure."


	2. Nerd • Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a secret hobby that he doesn’t want anyone to know about. Well, maybe he’ll make an exception for one person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply.

Logan loved stargazing. It was one of his secret hobbies that nobody, not even Thomas knew about. And, he planned to keep it a secret for the rest of his days. The Nerd absolutely adored staring up at the night sky and admiring every single star and any other entity that decided to reside itself in the sky. 

He felt only a tad bit guilty for using Roman's imagination realm when Roman wasn't aware of it for his nightly activity.

The stars were extra beautiful tonight. They shone brighter than normal; creating a lustrous haze that lay over the dark navy sky. Logan didn't need a telescope to observe these phenomenal forces of nature; he enjoyed simply laying his back on the soft grass and gazing up with his own two eyes. 

He almost drifted off, until, he heard rustling of leaves behind him, coupled with footsteps. His eyes blew wide in panic. 

Before Logan could process anything, the footsteps approached Logan and stopped by his head. 

"You're such a nerd," He heard Virgil's familiar deep voice echo through the air. He'd been caught. 

Logan glanced over to see Virgil crouching down to lay beside him, mimicking Logan's pose. 

"I love it."


	3. Care • Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman catches Virgil intentionally harming himself, and immediately jumps into action to help clean up his boyfriend and prevent any more harm to come his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with angst; Mentions of self harm and blood

Virgil hissed loudly as Roman gently dabbed some hydrogen peroxide onto the conspicuous cuts staining the flesh on Virgil's wrist. Some old, some new. Some leaked fresh blood, some had been sealed up for a while. 

"I know, I know," Roman said I'm a soft, calming voice. "I know it stings. It'll be over soon, my love." 

Roman, just a few minutes prior, had caught Virgil with a blood-painted blade in his hand, which had clearly been used on days before today. Poor Roman had walked in as the blade was penetrating the skin. Roman immediately jumped into action and took the harm away, conjuring up a first aid kit. 

"Roman," Virgil hissed once more. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"Because I love you, that's why," Roman stated reassuringly, ceasing his cleaning process to grab the roll of bandage that lay neatly in the box. "And it's my duty to take care of my boyfriend." 

Roman held onto Virgil's arm softly as he began to wrap the piece of fabric around Virgil's wrist; it was the best he could do to try and help his boyfriend in that moment. He wanted to provide comfort for his little dark angel. 

Virgil sighed as Roman finished with his ministrations, leaving the kit on the floor. Roman swiftly lifted Virgil into his arms like a princess, smiling gently down at him. 

"You're so beautiful, you know that? You don't need to paint your skin with cuts to feel loved, Virge. I love you. So so much," Roman leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Virgil's lips. 

"Now, how about some food and a movie?"


	4. Snuggling • Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s favourite thing to do is snuggle. However, his boyfriend, Logan, isn’t as much of a cuddler as Patton is. There are nights where Patton gets his way, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply.

Patton loved snuggling; it was possibly his favourite thing in the world to do. He loved the warmth and safely that you feel when you're nestled into the arms of someone you love. However, he had quickly learned that his new boyfriend, Logan, wasn't so fond of the action. 

Patton was ecstatic when he and Logan started dating, don't get him wrong, he just wants to be more physical with him. 

Now, it's not like they never cuddle, it's merely that Logan prefers not to do it as often as Patton would like. 

He sure does love it, though, when they're having a movie night, and Logan ends up falling asleep on the moral facet's shoulder, inevitably snuggling into him in that way that Patton loves. The intellectual side's hair tickled Patton's chin as the moral trait allowed Logan to get comfortable in whatever way his sleepy, unconscious state wanted to as Patton himself adjusted so that he was comfy as well. 

Falling asleep on the couch, snuggled up together while a movie quietly plays on in the background are the types of nights that Patton loves.


	5. You Still Love Me, Right? • Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Deceit has gotten quite flirty with each other in the courtroom, and Virgil has to be reassured that his boyfriend still loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply.

"Ro," Virgil sighed as his head rested on Roman's upper chest, just below his neck, and he traced a finger along Roman's clothed pecs, occasionally getting it stuck in a wrinkle on the fabric. "You still love me, right?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip. Roman and Deceit has been getting suspiciously flirtatious with each other in the courtroom and Virgil may or may not have panicked over it. 

"Of course I do, my beautiful angel!" Roman replied confidently, with not an ounce of uncertainty to be heard anywhere. "Why would you think otherwise?" 

"Well, um," Virgil sighed once more, abruptly stopping his tracing motions. "You and Deceit were getting really flirty with each other in the courtroom. I just... ugh... really got worried that you would leave me for Deceit," Virgil admitted, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Aww, Virge, love," Roman wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso. "I wasn't flirting with Deceit. I don't know about him, though," He chuckled, feeling Virgil relax in his arms. 

"Alright," Virgil sighed. "Sorry for assuming." 

"There's nothing to apologize for," Roman smiled sweetly, although Virgil couldn't see it due to his head being buried in Roman's chest. "I understand why you would panic over something like that, my love," Roman continued, placing a gentle kiss to Virgil's head. 

Virgil remained silent for a moment before finally breaking the silence. 

"Just, cuddle me, Ro? Can we cuddle until we fall asleep?"

And who was Roman to deny his boyfriend some sweet, soft cuddles?


	6. Here and Safe • LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes to Roman’s room seeking comfort to help him fall asleep. Roman hadn’t predicted that this would cause a chain reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply.

Roman never thought that his bed was big enough for three people, let alone four people. But, his boyfriends somehow managed to prove otherwise. 

It all started when Virgil came sluggishly into the room, complaining that he couldn't sleep and asked if he could sleep with Roman for tonight. Of course, Roman said yes in a heartbeat. 

Then, Patton came along because he had heard the conversation next door (and doesn't know what a sleep schedule is) and bagged to join in as well. Roman was surprised, sure, but that didn't stop him from agreeing. 

The trio didn't expect Logan to want to join in, as he typically preferred to sleep in his own room and, when cuddling, only wanted to cuddle one person at a time, so they just snuggled up with each other, embracing their lovers' warm energy, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

However, just as Roman was about to succumb to dreamland as well, he heard his door being opened for the third time that night. He expected to see Deceit or something asking for a late night favour, but to Roman's surprise, it was the Nerd himself. 

"My apologies, Roman. It seems as though you've already got your hands full," Logan chuckled, turning to leave, but was stopped by Roman's voice. 

"No! Stay! Come here!" Roman waved his hand, gesturing for Logan to come snuggle up as well. Logan cracked a small smile, sleepily heading over to the bed and jumping into it cuddling up against Virgil's front, who had his back pressed against Roman's chest.

Roman smiled as Patton shifted and grumbled in his sleep from behind the Prince, the moral facet squeezing the arm around the Prince's torso tighter. Then, he admired the view in front of him. He had his boyfriends all within arms reach, all sleeping peacefully, exploring the wonders of dreamland. 

"I love you all," Roman spoke quietly into the comforting air, which seemed to change with each new person that walked in. 

With that, Roman finally allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber, surrounded by the warmth and safety of his boyfriends.


	7. Wait, You’re Married? • Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas was somehow never informed that’s Logan and Patton had been dating for years, and recently got married. How? He really can’t tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply.

"Wait wait wait wait... so you're telling me that you guys are... married?!" Thomas stared in bewilderment at the two sides in front of him, only now noticing the prominent rings on their fingers. 

"Correct," Logan confirms, uncrossing his arms and lacing his fingers with Patton's slightly thicker ones. 

Thomas couldn't wrap his head around what he was hearing. "Wait, so— how long have you two been married? No, scratch that, how long have you two been dating?! And how come I never knew about this?!" 

"I truthfully do not have an explanation for why you were uninformed, Thomas. Patton and I have been in a committed, romantic relationship for about five years now. We got engaged last year, and had the wedding merely a few months ago. Roman and Virgil helped set it up," Thomas's logic explained, his morality nodding along excitedly. 

"Mister No Emotions here asked me out, isn't that right, Logie?" Patton smiled teasingly at his husband. 

"Stop exposing me," Logan's lips broke out into a tiny, almost nonexistent smile. 

"Wait, so, are the others in romantic relationships as well?" Thomas asked, still incredibly confused and honestly still didn't understand the dynamic of his own sides dating each other. He didn't understand how they could hold hands, kiss, cuddle, and possibly even... 

Nope, he didn't even want to think about that. 

Patton nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Virgil and Roman are dating, and Deceit and Remus are dating. We're the only two who have made it past the 'boyfriends' stage, though. Neither of the other two couples are even engaged yet," Patton explained with way too much excitement for Thomas to process. 

"Roman calls it 'self love'," Logan spoke. "So, just think of it as that, Thomas," The intellectual facet shrugged. 

Thomas truthfully didn't think that he'd ever be able to fully understand the dynamics of his sides dating each other, but hey, it's not like he really minds his sides being in committed relationships... while he's still single.


	8. Ice Cream • Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman likes to eat ice cream at any time of day or year. No time is the wrong time for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply. 
> 
> PSA: This is probably the only bit of Logince you'll get for a while because I really dislike Logince.
> 
> And, yeah, this was difficult for me to write.

Logan wasn't one for affection. Or, so he thought before he met Roman, his new boyfriend. Well, new was an understatement. They'd been dating for about two years now and had even bought an apartment together. 

So, there Logan sat, on their shared bed, getting lost in the mystical words of the science fiction novel he was currently figuratively glued to. It sat on his lap, already with half of the pages read, displaying the fascinating stories that this little universe of literature can tell. 

He was so glued to the novel that he didn't even hear the door to the bedroom open, nor did he hear Roman strutting over to the bed where Logan was perched. 

It wasn't until he felt fingers underneath his chin, lifting his head up that he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. 

Before Logan could say anything, Roman connected their lips in a short, sweet kiss. The use of the word "sweet", Logan observes, can be used both figuratively and literally in this context. 

"Hey Logan," Roman greeted with a small smile. "How's my favourite Nerd?" 

"Good," Logan replied, licking his lips not-so subtlety at the taste of chocolate and strawberries. "You taste sweet," Logan stated, licking his lips more vigorously to get more of that sweet taste, whatever it may be. 

Roman laughed gently at his boyfriend's observation. "Well, I did just eat some ice cream," He smiles smugly. 

"At ten at night?" 

"No time is the wrong time for ice cream." 

"In the middle of winter?" 

"NO TIME IS THE WRONG TIME FOR ICE CREAM!"


	9. One More Time? • Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just /really/ wants to listen to the same song on repeat. Roman’s not so keen on the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply.

Roman knew that allowing Virgil to control the music on this road trip would be a disaster from the beginning, but he never anticipated just how much his boyfriend would intentionally try to drive Roman insane. 

"Virgil, I swear to god I will pull over and make you walk to our destination if you play 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance one more damn time," Roman spat as Virgil's thumb hovered above said song displayed on his phone screen. 

Virgil snickered. "Why, babe? Aren't you enjoying the wonderful music?"

"Virge, honey, it's not that I don't like the song, it's that when it's played ten times in a row, it gets kinda annoying," Roman sighed and glanced over at his angel when the vehicle came to a stop at a red light. "Can't you play some Twenty One Pilots or something? I know you have all of their albums on your phone. Put on Morph or something." 

"Aww, Ro, you just want to feel nostalgic over the concert we went to last month," A smirk crept its way onto the Emo boy's lips as the light turned green, signalling for Roman to start driving again. 

"Yes!" Roman yelped as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal. "We held up Josh's drums during Morph and Trees! That shit deserves to be remembered!" 

"You do make a good point," Virgil hummed, as if he was pondering something. "But, no deal babe. Right now, I'm in the mood to G-note myself until I'm so emotionally unstable that I can't walk. Then you'll have to carry me," Virgil smiled innocently, although Roman could only see it out of the corner of his eye. 

Roman let a sigh escape his lips as he shook his head slowly. "Sometimes I wonder how I even fell in love with you." 

"But ya did," Virgil teased. "One more babe? Please? I'll put on something of your choosing if you let me listen to it one more time," Virgil begged, refusing to let up unti, Roman finally agreed. 

"Virgil, baby, no." 

"Romannnnnn," Virgil pouted. "Pleaaaseee? Here, I'll propose this promise: If I play it any more after this next one, I won't go to Hot Topic for an entire year." 

Roman cursed himself for taking a quick glance at his boyfriend, who was giving him those god damn puppy dog eyes. 

Roman huffed in frustration. "Fine, only one more. But, if you play it any more today, I might actually stab you in the neck with the car keys." 

Virgil simply chuckled at his boyfriend's empty threat, proceeding to tap on the song for the last time today, listening tearfully to that first note.


	10. Back Home • Virgil & The Dark Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil feels terrible after what he finally revealed to Thomas, and flees fo The Dark Side- somewhere hw hasn’t been in years- to mourn his lost acceptance. Deceit and Remus decide to “help” a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst; swearing

"Well, well, well, look who's here," A familiar, taunting voice rang through Virgil's ears as he gripped onto his knees tighter. The anxious facet had his legs brought up to his chest as his head was buried in his knees. He'd been crying for quite some time now. 

Anxiety said nothing, and remained silent. Even his sobs ceased when he heard Deceit's jeering voice. 

"Not talking, huh? Why don't you go running back to the light sides, huh?" Anxiety could practically feel Deceit's burning, torturous smirk. "Oh, they totally still accept you. Thomas totally isn't afraid of you now." 

"Fuck off Deceit," Anxiety's voice was muffled. "I'm in a bad place so you can leave me the fuck alone. I regret what I did. Now go fuck yourself." 

"Virgil, you're acting as if we're the cause of your grief," Remus's voice suddenly echoed through Anxiety's very soul. "We weren't the ones to tell Thomas that you're a dark side- like us- and forever will be," He taunted with a patronizing smirk. 

"Oh, really?!" Anxiety suddenly shot his head up, tears staining his red hot cheeks; makeup drooled down his face like melting ice. "You both kept on pressuring me to reveal it! You both kept on insinuating that I'm hiding some huge fucking secret from Thomas! You were exploiting me and my fears!! I fucking hate you both for that!!" Sobs and chokes interrupted anxiety's painful scolding with almost every work he spoke. His voice distorted every time he wanted to put emphasis on a particularly terrible thing. 

"If you hate us so much, then why are you back here, with us? Why are you finally back at your home? By the way, Virgil, the purple shirt doesn't match the pure black hoodie," Remus pointed out, taking a step closer. 

Anxiety sniffled and lifted his right arm up slightly, intently staring at the sleeve of his old jacket. He had decided to leave his new jacket in the light side because he felt as though it belonged there. It was a part of him that no longer was. That jacket represented acceptance, happiness. Now that that's gone because of his moronic actions, so was his favourite hoodie. 

He did, however, decide to keep the purple shirt. It was an agonizing reminder of what he once was. What he could never be again. 

Now, there's no purple plaid in sight. Only black and grey stripes that laced the heavy piece of clothing. 

"You're... you're right," Anxiety muttered, not daring to make eye contact with his former friends. "I don't deserve to wear this... I am and always will be a dark side." 

"There you go, Virgil. Now you're getting it," Deceit smiled menacingly. 

Virgil felt too guilty, too depressed to wear his iconic purple shirt. With a snap, his purple shirt disappeared into thin air, only to be replaced by his old, black one. 

He would never be accepted again. Thomas was too afraid of the dark sides. He feared the dark sides. And now... now that he knows that Virgil used to be one of them... 

Things will never be the same again.


	11. Betrayal • Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman can’t believe that Virgil would betray him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; dialogue only.

"Virgil, how could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!!" 

"I get competitive in situations like this." 

"This is UNFAIR! I thought we were inseparable! This marriage is OVER!" 

"You need to calm down! It's not like your life is ending!" 

"YOU BETRAYED ME. I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!" 

"Baby, please. It's time to pick up four cards. Uno; he colour is blue." 

"I will fight you on this!" 

"Rules are rules. I don't make them. Pick up your cards." 

"Discrimination!" 

"Whatever. I win whether you pick up your cards or not, babe." 

"I hate you."

"You love me." 

"Touché." 

"Accept your fate." 

"No!" 

"I win."


	12. I’m Sorry • TLAMP (Focus of Thomas/Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument definitely wasn’t supposed to ensue in the middle of their song. Thomas has the solution to softening the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff; no warnings apply   
> Includes Thomas.   
> All of the sides and Thomas are dating. 
> 
> This is based off of a dream that I had one night that was too cute not to make a drabble out of!

"Hey!" Virgil suddenly yelled at the logical side and his host, who were having a little argument in rap form in the middle of their song that would later become known as "Incomplete". 

"Look, that wasn't what was supposed to happen in the middle of our song," Virgil huffed, annoyed. "It was a nice addition that we can add into the script later, but come on, you two of all people weren't supposed to end up in an argument. You know, it hurts to see two of my boyfriends argue," Virgil continued, Roman and Patton nodding in agreement. 

Both Logan and his host sighed, their eyes finding their way back to each other's. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Logan," Thomas finally spoke up, tracing his fingers against Logan's jawline. The intellectual facet subconsciously leaned into the touch. 

"I apologize as well, Thomas," Logan's voice was baritone, possibly because he felt at least a little guilty, as he refused to meet Thomas's gaze after he apologized. 

They heard Virgil saying something to them, but Thomas tuned it out. 

"Hey," Thomas lifted Logan's chin up. "Don't feel bad. It's fine," With that said, Thomas leaned in and connected their lips in a short but sweet kiss, to which Logan reciprocated, smiling happily into it. 

They heard Patton squeal, Roman make a noise of jealously, and Virgil groan in annoyance. 

Once they pulled away, they had no time to think before Virgil was piping up. 

"That's cute and all... but you two do realize that the camera is still rolling, right?" 

They're going to have to include that one in the blooper reel.


	13. Teddy Bear • Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil hangs on to Patton’s favourite teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst; warnings apply: Mention/insinuation of death

A few stray tears rolled down Virgil's cheeks as his grip on the fluffy teddy bear in his arms tightened. He'd been crying for some time now, and he was convinced he had dried himself out. Now, only a few hot, salty droplets dropped down his face every so often. 

The teddy wasn't his. It was actually his boyfriend, Patton's. Although it was won at a carnival, and therefore, a cheap carnival prize, it was Patton's favourite stuffed animal. He said that, because it had purple eyes, it reminded him of Virgil, and Patton always wanted a constant reminder of who his wonderful, magnificent boyfriend is. 

Virgil's body shook like a leaf as the mud underneath him started to soak through his jeans. With one nimble finger, he reached out to the gravestone in front of him and traced out Patton's name delicately. He internally cursed Mother Nature when rain started to pour over the quiet cemetery. But, he made no effort to move. 

"I love you, Patton," He whispered in a hoarse voice. "I miss you so much, my angel."


	14. Peaceful • ThVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas admires Virgil one peaceful morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff   
> Warning: Includes Thomas romantically involved with Virgil.

The others didn't know about this yet. Soon, they would acquire this frankly odd but strangely adorable knowledge, but not yet. They were going to wait just a little bit longer. After all, Thomas dating one of his own sides wasn't exactly... normal.

Especially since, of all the sides he could've chosen, he chose his own anxiety.

Yes, Thomas was terrified of what the other sides would think of this. That was most likely due to Virgil's heightened worry about what his friends would think, which obviously affected his host as well.

However, at this very moment, Thomas couldn't care less about what anyone thinks, especially when his angel is sleeping peacefully right next to him, snuggled into Thomas's bare chest, occasionally huffing sleepily and shuffling a bit, trying desperately to find a more comfortable position.

Thomas could admire him in these times. Like right now, Thomas typically woke up before Virgil did. This granted him a pass to worship Virgil's peaceful facial expressions as he was still in a deep slumber.

His hair was a mess, his eyeshadow was nowhere to be seen (other than the residue from the previous day's coating), and his lips were ever so slightly parted.

Whether the others approve of their relationship or not, Thomas would never give up the chance to wake up to his peaceful boyfriend snuggled up beside him.

Nothing was standing in the way of Thomas and Virgil's relationship.

Thomas was sure of it.


	15. Embarrassed • Thomas/Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets embarrassed when he asks for Thomas to give him some affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> Warning: Swearing, Thomas and Logan in a romantic relationship

"I think that this is the most out-of-character thing you've ever done, Logan," Thomas chuckled at his boyfriend's muffled whine from his face being squished into the junction between Thomas's neck and collarbone.

Logan was currently on Thomas's lap while Thomas sat on the couch with his arms snaked around Logan's thin waist. Logan's legs were splayed out on either side of his boyfriend's hips, and his arms were loosely and lazily strung around his shoulders. Logan had come to Thomas just a few minutes prior, requesting for cuddles because something had stressed him the hell out.

It was usually Thomas who initiated the cuddles, so the expression on Thomas's face when those words passed through his ears was unimaginable.

He agreed nonetheless.

"That's only the second most out-of-character thing that Logan has done," Roman's voice suddenly chimed in; the Prince was now standing with his arms crossed in front of the couple. "The first was willingly choosing to date someone. Thomas, at that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thomas raised an eyebrow and feigned his offence at his creativity's words.

"I'm not saying anything about you, Thomas!" Roman gasped dramatically. "All I'm saying is that Logan could've chosen to date any of us, and he chose his host, which could possibly be considered illogical."

Thomas laughed loud and unashamed at Roman's over-the-top reaction. Classic Princey.

"I know, I know! Calm yourself, Roman!" Thomas's smile of amusement was so bright it could rival the sun. 

Thomas felt and heard another whine vibrate through his neck, longer and louder this time. Logan got embarrassed easily, especially if he was doing something affectionate with Thomas while others were around.

"You okay, Lo?"

"Embarrassing."

Thomas chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Logan's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Sorry."

Logan mumbled something unintelligible and he nuzzled further into Thomas's neck.

Thomas's smile softened and he used his hand to beckon Roman to leave the room, to which Roman responded with a Virgil-like eye roll and sunk back out.

"He's gone now, Logan. You don't need to be embarrassed anymore."

"Can't help it."

"Why?"

"Love is embarrassing."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"Love is cute!"

"Falsehood."

"And besides," Thomas smirked, coaxing Logan's head to look up at him. "You're cute, so that's all that matters."

Logan froze. His face dusted a deep shade of red.

"... f-falsehood!"


	16. Unlikeable • Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil realized the harsh truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vent.   
> Warning: Swearing

Virgil had friends. 

'Had' was the key word here. 

He was actually starting to believe he deserved friends, until he was reminded of the cold hard truth of how fucking unlikable he actually was. 

He yelled at Patton and made him cry. There's one friend gone. 

He insulted Logan by telling him that he's way too sensitive, and that he's narcissistic.  
There's one more, gone. 

And he was just a straight up bitch to Roman. Roman had done nothing to provoke him, and yet, he decided that this was a good day to lose another friend and finally be reminded of the harsh truth again. 

He didn't deserve a single friend. 

He didn't deserve a single bit of love. Not even a tiny sliver. 

He didn't like feeling this way, but he knew, oh he knew that it was what his ass deserved. 

He was happy that, at the very least, nobody else would have to deal with his habit of ruining every good thing he received by letting his inner asshole shine. 

Virgi _had_ friends.


	17. Chapstick • Thomas/Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman starts wearing chapstick, and Thomas is enthralled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff;   
> Exactly one (1) slightly sexual comment

As Thomas slumped into the kitchen, ready to endure another morning of taking two hours and five cups of coffee to fully turn into a functioning member of society, he gave a soft kiss to his much more lively-in-the-morning boyfriend, Roman. Roman was ALWAYS downstairs and in the kitchen in the morning before Thomas was. Thomas always complained that Roman ruined morning cuddles, but hey, Roman couldn't ignore his bladder as well as Thomas could, and Roman figured he'd utilize the fact that he's up to go start breakfast, at least. 

Now, normally, Thomas is only in the mood for one kiss before he gets anything in his stomach. He got moody if Roman tried to kiss him too much before his first cup of caffeine of many. But today, something was off. Thomas kissed Roman again, and Roman allowed a surprised noise to pass his lips. 

"You taste sweet," Thomas commented, his lips still inches from Roman's, and his eyes fixated on his boyfriend's gorgeous lips. 

"It's too early in the morning to be making kinky comments, Thomas," Roman teased with a cute little giggle. He looked shameless with what he had just said. 

Thomas glared and flicked the side of his head, smirking softly at Roman whining and rubbing where Thomas had flicked. "You know what I meant, Ro. Your lips taste like strawberries."

"Ah, yes, that!" Roman replied in his theatrical, dramatic tone. "I bought some chapstick yesterday! I'm gonna start wearing it 'cause it makes my lips feel soft!" 

Thomas chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I feel like there's a second reason. That second reason being: I kiss you more than once before I have my coffee." 

Roman at least looked sheepish at that. His cheeks blossomed a light pink and he smiled guiltily. 

"Mayyyyybe. Maybe not."

Thomas smiled fondly and gave Roman another kiss. "Well, whether or not that was your intention, it's working."


	18. Hoodie • Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to fight whoever stole his hoodie. 
> 
> ... Okay, maybe he'll forgive /one/ person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff;   
> Swearing, angry Virgil

Virgil's furious footsteps could be heard echoing around the house. Everyone knew that when Virgil was mad, he fucking meant business. He would not hesitate to punch someone if they made him angry enough. Janus knew that from personal experience. 

"I will fucking MURDER whoever stole my hoodie!" Virgil screamed, his voice booming and eliticing a jump and a squeak from Patton. 

The emo's fuming stomps descended down the stairs until he slid into the commons area, his eyes narrowed and filled with fury and flames. Metaphorically speaking, of course. 

"I swear to God, whoever stole my hoodie better be ready to taste my fist!!" He exclaimed. His hands squeezed into tighter fists. 

Logan looked up from his book, which he was reading while huddled up in the corner of the couch. He quirked a brow and fixed his glasses. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think, Virgil?" 

"No, no it fucking isn't, Logan!" Virgil quipped, his hands flying up by his sides. "I spent hours on that, and I don't need some dickhead stealing it from me! I swear to God, if it was Janus again-" 

"Greetings, my friends!" Roman's voice danced behind Virgil. Virgil calmed down a bit at his boyfriend's voice. He spun around on his heel and went to give Roman a kiss, but instead, he froze when he saw what the Prince was adorning. 

His missing hoodie. 

Virgil's eyes narrowed once again and he looked Roman up and down, breathing like he wanted to be mad, but he couldn't be. Roman smiled and brushed Virgil's bangs out of his face. 

"Do I need to taste your fist, my love?" 

"... I'll let you off the hook, but only because you're cute."


	19. Cold Hands • Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's hands are cold, so he decided that sliding his hands underneath Logan's shirt was the only effective method of warming them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff;   
> Exactly one (1) swear word

As Logan focused on the sizzling vegetables in the frying pan in front of him, he didn't hear his darling boyfriend sneak into the kitchen behind him. Logan was in charge of dinner tonight, and despite Patton's incessant pleas to help him, since the moral facet adored cooking, especially for his fellow sides, Logan insisted that he cooked everything tonight and let Patton have a break. 

Logan then squeaked and jumped when he felt arms coil around him from behind, nearly dropping the wooden spoon that he only had a light grip on in the first place. Patton giggled and nuzzled his nose into Logan's neck, kissing one lone freckle plastered there. 

"Greetings, Patton," Logan said after he had cleared his throat. "Do you require my assistance with something? I'd have to leave either Roman or Virgil in charge of monitoring dinner and you know how that works out and-" 

"Sh sh sh, Lo, calm down, my hands are cold," Patton interrupted his boyfriend, placing a wet kiss to Logan's cheek. "You don't need to leave this spot. So no risk of Roman setting the stove on fire again."

Logan sighed in relief and went back to halfheartedly stirring around the vegetables, making sure they don't burn. But then he jumped and yelped when he felt icy cold hands slide up his shirt and across his contrasting heated flesh. 

"Fuck- Patton!" he complained.

"Language," Patton chastised, running his frigid palms and fingers over Logan's skin, sending sparks and tingles through Logan's spine. "Just keep cooking, baby." 

"That is quite difficult to do, considering your hands are making me shiver and lose my focus," Logan reasoned, proving his point by shivering after he finished talking. 

"Hm, well, I guess we'll be here for a while then, won't we?" Patton teased. "The veggies are gonna burn, Lo. Keep an eye on them." 

It took a long few minutes to get used to Patton's cold hands roaming over the expanse of his pale skin, but he did get used to it and actually started enjoying Patton's touch, after they'd warmed up, of course. 

Logan really did fall in love with the purest man in the universe, didn't he? He loved all of Patton, even his cold hands.


	20. Tattoo • Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets a tattoo and is anxious to see Roman's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff   
> No warnings

Roman stared in awe at his boyfriend's pale, exposed shoulder. Well, it wasn't so pale anymore, it seems. Now, inked into Virgil's shoulder was a tattoo of a skull resting in a bed of black roses, with a crown hanging off of the side of the skull. Roman wanted to touch it, but he knew that wasn't wise. Not until it was healed and Virgil could take the plastic wrap off.

"Do you like it?" Virgil asked, biting his lip, seemingly anxious of Roman's reply.

"Like it?" Roman asked with a smile. "Like it?! I love it, Virge!!" he exclaimed, leaning forwards to plant a kiss to his boyfriend's black lipstick covered lips. Virgil reciprocated the kiss after a giggle against Roman's lips. 

"I was nervous you'd think it's a bit... extreme," Virgil admitted with a sheepish chuckle, letting his short-sleeve fall back down. 

"Virgil, baby, it's your body, and I'm not here to judge. I love you no matter what you look like, and no matter what you decide to ink on your skin." 

Virgil snickered in amusement. "Even if I got an ass tattooed on me?" he joked. 

Roman rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's going a bit too far, babe."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not stupid enough to get dumb tattoos," Virgil assured Roman. Roman responded with a hum and wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, pulling him so that their bodies were flush against each other.

"I love you so much, tattoos and all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to note that I am done writing Analogical for an indefinite amount of time. I don't know if I'll be able to write Analogical again, so don't expect any Analogical any time soon.


	21. Get Messy • Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy wants to get a little messy in Emile's office after Emile's shift, since he is aware of his boyfriend's hidden desire to make love in his own office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, but mostly light smut  
> Warning: Implied sex, dirty talk, making out, exactly one (1) swear word, semi-public making out/implied sex

Emile preferred to maintain a fairly professional demeanour while at work. Well, as professional as rambling on about cartoons while providing surprisingly helpful insight could be. However, he would never dare to participate in any... lewd activities inside of his office. Especially since it could get him in trouble, and potentially fired.

With that in mind, how did he find himself here, his back pressed to an empty spot on his desk with his boyfriend of two years, Remy, hovering over him with his lips pressed firmly but messily against his? He definitely wasn't complaining, though. 

A whine escaped Emile's throat as Remy pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their swollen lips. 

"I know you've always wondered what it was like to get messy in your office after you've seen all of your patients for the day," he growled, diving down to collide their lips again, and this time, he nibbled at Emile's lower lip, eliciting a gasp from the bottom. There was a soft moan coming from the therapist as soon as Remy slid his tongue into his mouth. 

The tongue explored Emile's mouth, prodding at zones Remy knew made Emile feel pleasured. Emile's hands gripped at the leather jacket that was slowly falling off of his boyfriend's shoulders. 

Remy once again disconnected their mouths, leaning down to his boyfriend's ear. He could hear Emile's heavy panting. 

"Why don't we go further, huh, babes~?" the taller man purred. "Fuck you real good... make that smart mouth of yours do nothing but moan out my name~"

Another pleading, desperate whine. "Please~"


	22. Fuck You! • Demus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Remus get into an argument, but Remus of course finds some way to make it sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst and fluff  
> Warning: Swearing, implied previous sex, implied present sex, dirty jokes, a little bit of arguing

It was one of those days where Remus and Janus were screaming about some bullshit that shouldn't even be argued over, like why Remus ate the last powdered donut or why Janus spent an extra $100 on decorations for their pet snake's enclosure. Hey, Pandora needed a pretty environment! She deserved it! 

Usually the arguments only lasted about ten minutes and weren't really venomous. They both knew it was typically just playful banter between boyfriends that got a bit intense. They always made up after, usually with kissing that almost always transitioned into sex. Right now, they were screaming about how Remus had nearly set the house on fire. 

"Remus, you're a fucking idiot! We could end up living on the side of the street if you're reckless like that. Do you want that?!" Janus growled angrily. 

"You just don't know how to have fun, Jan!" Remus replied with a huge smile. It was like he wasn't taking this seriously! 

... Okay, well, to be fair, Janus wasn't even that mad. He couldn't be. He had no right to be. Janus had nearly set the house on fire plenty of times before this from attempting to cook even though he knew he couldn't. 

Janus glared at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes and a scrunched up nose. "Okay, you know what? Fuck you!" 

Remus' lips contorted into a devious smirk. "Oh, darling, I already did~" 

Janus went silent at that. His eyes went from narrowed to blown wide in a matter of seconds. Remus chuckled teasingly. 

"And I did it real good~"

Janus just stood there, his mouth agape as he stuttered a few times, astounded by Remus' ability to deescalate the situation so rapidly. Then, after he collected his thoughts, he nodded. 

"You did." 

And yeah, several messy make outs and lots of moans later, they both apologized and forgot about the argument.


	23. They Gave Us Two Shots to The Back of The Head • Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sings a suspicious line in a song. Patton takes it literally and wants to fight whoever hurt Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff   
> Warning(s): None (Unless My Chemical Romance is a warning, but why would it be?)

Virgil hummed softly as he gracefully slid around the living room, redecorating some areas of the living room. He repositioned a little cat ornament on top of the bookshelf to make it straighter (unlike him). 

His boyfriend of two and a half years, Patton, was in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner. Patton had made his signature pasta dish, which was Virgil's favourite thing for Patton to cook. 

"And never again, and never again, they gave us two shots to the back of the head..." Virgil started singing quietly. Of all songs, he didn't know why I Never Told You What I Do For a Living by My Chemical Romance was stuck in his head, but he wasn't complaining. No, he was far from complaining. 

He repeated those lines like a mantra, continuing his refurbishing of the smaller decor in the living room, until he felt arms suddenly circle around him like a tight vice. He felt Patton's cheek press into his shoulder. 

"Who? Who dared to try to shoot you in the back of the head?" Patton asked, sounding like he was pouting. But Patton was no doubt in 'Protective Boyfriend' mode. 

Virgil quirked a brow. "What?" 

"You heard me!" Patton yelped. "Who shot you in the back of the head?! And what did they use?! Do I have to fight them?!"

Virgil made a noise of realization when he figured out that Patton was fussing about what Virgil was singing. "Ah, Pat, don't worry. It's just a song," he assured his boyfriend with a warm smile, reaching behind him to ruffle Patton's mess of curls. Patton nuzzled his nose into Virgil's neck and made a whimpering noise. 

"Well, don't scare me like that. I thought somebody was trying to hurt you," he whined. 

Virgil hummed. "Don't worry, my love. You know me. If anybody tries to hurt me, I can easily kick their ass," he assured with a slight smirk. 

"Fine," Patton huffed, placing a kiss to Virgil's cheek. "But just tell me if you need someone told off. Because I will fight them if they hurt you. Nobody hurts my baby!" 

"Mm, will do, my angel~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sucks. I'm sorry lmao


	24. Risk It... For Love • Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds his ex, Janus, having a panic attack and remembers that he's still very much in love with his abusive ex boyfriend. 
> 
> Virgil can't seem to let go of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a little hurt/comfort 
> 
> Warning (s): Getting back together with an ex, emotional and mental abuse, panic attack, unrequited love, manipulation, Villain!Janus, unhappy ending
> 
> Dt to my best friend who loves Anxceit but also angst ;)

Getting back together with your ex-boyfriend wasn't the brightest idea in the world. Especially if said boyfriend was mentally and emotionally abusive. 

That was just common sense. 

But what happened when you found your ex-boyfriend, whom you still loved dearly, having a panic attack over something one of your best friends said?

Well, that was exactly Virgil's predicament. 

Currently, he was knelt beside Janus, who was on the floor, shaking and crying into his knees. Virgil stayed by his side and helped coach him through the panic attack, assisting with words and not touches, since Janus was too sensitive to be touched right now, which was understandable. 

"In for four, hold for seven, out for eight, Janus." 

Soon, Janus was calmed down, and Virgil was holding him in his arms comfortingly. There was a deep red blush on his cheeks because, like we've already established, although Janus was manipulative and abusive, he still couldn't stop loving him. 

"What happened?" asked Virgil. 

"I revealed my name and Roman was a dick about it and, well, made fun of it," answered Janus. 

Virgil was fuming. "He's an idiot. Where's Remus? I thought he was the one to help you through panic attacks, ever since I left." 

"He usually is," Janus admitted. "But right now he's out beating Roman's ass for hurting me." 

And although Roman was Virgil's best friend, and Virgil really shouldn't be associating with Janus anymore and taking his side, he let his own fanciful thoughts get the better of him. Even though Janus was still a manipulative prick, and Virgil knew that he had moved on to manipulating Roman, and hurt Roman first, Virgil couldn't help but think of all of the good memories amongst the terrible ones. 

Janus seemed to be a changed man now, anyway. 

Virgil didn't mind going backwards. He couldn't move on. 

"Hey listen, Janus, um... I don't know how you're going to take this, but... If it makes you feel any better, I still love you..." 

Janus looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"I still love you too, Virgil." 

The two enemies got back together. This shattered Roman's heart, as he had a crush on Virgil for the longest time and had waited too long to confess. He was an idiot. 

And so the cycle began again. Despite the nice exterior Janus now has, there was still venom hidden underneath the surface. Virgil was back to being mentally, emotionally abused. 

He didn't share his troubles with the light sides. 

But he was willing to risk it all. 

For love. 

Even if it killed him.


	25. Choose • Virgil, Logan, Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a decision to make. One that will alter his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst   
> Warning (s): Kidnapping, death, blood, crying, suicide

Two innocent men tied to chairs, messed up hair falling in their faces and tears staining their cheeks. Both men's glasses were askew as they stared at the third man, adorning black eyeshadow and a purple fringe. 

Three best friends. Captured. 

"You must kill one, Virgil, and you and the other are set free. Refuse to kill, and all three of you die." 

Virg sobbed, his hands shaking on the pistol in his hands. His makeup was smudged and drooling down his face. His pale finger hovered over the trigger. He pointed it in the middle of Logan and Patton, not wanting to shoot either. 

Patton shook his head vigorously at Virgil. 'Please don't kill me,' his stare pleaded. 

Logan's stare was similar. Except he looked like he was accepting death as it came. He knew it was most likely him who would be shot. 

But Virgil couldn't do it. He couldn't kill either one of his best friends. 

More tears flew down his face as he lowered the gun. His arms were trembling, his lips were quivering. 

Then, he lifted the cold metal and pressed it to the side of his own head. 

Then, there was a loud gunshot horridly echoing through the room. 

There dropped one man, with a sickening thud, the gun clattering out of his hand. 

Then came two screams of horror from the tied up men. 

There laid Virgil, bleeding out from his head. 

There was no doubt he was already dead.


	26. It's About Time! • Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan proposed to Patton... With an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff:   
> Warning: Mild swearing

Logan's hands were shaking as he held Patton's, staring tenderly into his boyfriend's eyed. The beautiful pink petals gracefully fell around them, creating a curtain of gorgeous colour. Though, it was hard to focus on that when there were more pressing matters to be taken care of. 

"Patton, I- uh-" he stuttered. Logan never stuttered. Now, Patton could definitely tell something was up. 

"Are you okay, Lo?" Patton asked softly, caressing Logan's jawline with his knuckles. Logan exhaled sharply and nodded, lacing their hands together once again. 

"I'm alright, Patton. More than alright, actually," Logan answered. "It's just... I've been wanting to ask you something for quite some time now." 

Patton could feel excitement bubbling up in his gut. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. But, he didn't want to assume too early. 

"Patton, I am aware that you know that I love you. Even though I'm awful at verbalizing it, you still continue to understand that my physical actions speak for me. I know this is an unusual method of asking... But here it goes," Logan rambled on nervously, finally lowering himself to one knee. Patton gasped loudly, knowing that he was correct. 

"Patton, my love, you've taught me a lot of things that I thought I'd never be able to understand. You've helped me understand my emotions, and I appreciate you so much for that," he loosely recited his speech he'd prepared the day before. "I admire how compassionate you are, and how loving you are with everyone. I am incredibly lucky to be with you." 

And then Logan reached back into his pocket and slid out a small black box, holding it up in front of Patton, slowly opening it to reveal a shimmering diamond ring. 

"Which is why... I want to ask: Patton Foster, will you marry me?" 

Patton was crying tears of joy at this point. Logan's words raced around his head like a hurricane, unable to comprehend those last five syllables. Hastily nodding, tears dripping down his face, he responded with one simple word: 

"Yes!!!!" 

They shared a sweet, tender moment. Logan stood up and embraced his fiancé, slipping the ring onto his finger. They were both impossibly happy. 

But then a similar voice was heard, backed up by a familiar laugh. 

"It's about fuckin time!!!" exclaimed Virgil, Roman laughing and covering it with the palm of his hand. 

"How long have you two been hiding behind the tree?!" Logan yelped. 

"Long enough," Virgil replied smugly, crossing his arms. 

Logan rolled his eyes. "You two are assholes." But he couldn't help but smile a bit. 

Logan wouldn't have his proposal go any other way.


End file.
